


"i love him" "i know"

by distinctdarkness



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Rey is a good friend, Space Gays, awkward space gays, finn wants his boyfriend back, hey jj heres an idea, no specific time, poe is a badass pilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distinctdarkness/pseuds/distinctdarkness
Summary: Poe goes on a dangerous mission with limited contact to the Resistance.Finn is worried if he'll ever tell him something important.Rey just wants Finn to admit it tbh General Organa is even ready for them to get over it and end up together.





	"i love him" "i know"

1 month. At most. Poe was going deep into First Order territory, a far ways away from the Resistance base. Of course, Finn was worried that Poe would be hurt. All Poe could do was reassure him that everything would go fine, reassuring himself as well. Sure, he was this super confident, get-in-an-X-wing-and-blow-something-up type of pilot, but this mission was  _terribly_ risky. Even for Poe.

He didn't make any promises to Finn, only just how he hoped the plan would go. He wished he could get back home in one piece, or get back home at all, but he couldn't guarantee even that. It was the First Order, they wreak havoc on whatever and whomever they want. Finn tried to drag Poe away from his X-wing before he left, but to no avail, as soon enough his, well,  _friend_  was gone.

He waited for the month. Every day, he would go out and stand on the landing strip, waiting for Poe's X-wing to come back into view. Rey watched Finn as the days passed by, but the only time she approached him is when the Resistance tried to contact Poe. It happened every few days or so, and Finn was always sure to be there, even if he was only there to hear Poe's voice.

The month had passed. They were still contacting Poe every few days, Finn still being called in from the landing strip to attend the meetings. One day was different though. Poe was talking while flying through the system in his X-wing when some TIE fighters caught up behind him. There was commotion while they started shooting at him, and he attempted to shoot back. All of sudden, the line had cut out.

Finn started running around the room, asking desperately how they could get the connection back. The Resistance tried all they could, but after what felt like hours Poe could not be reached whatsoever. Finn panicked and rushed out of the room, Rey following soon after. She didn't need to follow him, she knew exactly where he was going. She could find him anytime. She followed the hallways she had memorized in her spare time and found Poe's quarters after just a few minutes.

If you didn't know them well, you'd assume Poe and Finn were together. The way they cared for each other, the way they simply looked at one another was enough to send some sort of sign. Finn had practically moved into Poe's quarters, after going there night after night, needing someone solely to talk to. Rey knew this, and saw everything else happen, but stayed quiet, hoping the two could figure it out on their own.

She lifted her fist up to knock but noticed a shadow through the opened crack of the door.  _Finn_. She slowly opened the door and cautiously walked towards Finn, who was sitting on the bed. "Hey," Rey said softly and calmly, sitting beside Finn, "you alright?" Finn shook his head. "I'm worried, stressed, pretty much going out of my mind. Poe's mission was supposed to only last a month and he'd be back. Now it's long past that and we still have no idea where he is. Or if he's alive. It's hard for me because...uh..." he trailed off, realizing what he was about to say.

Rey had the hint of a smile on her face for a second before asking Finn another question. "Because of what?" Finn lowered his head into his hands. "I don't know how to explain it." Rey shook her head. "I'd understand, just tell me. I'll help." Finn looked back up at Rey, fear in his eyes.

"I love him."

Rey simply puts her hand gently on his shoulder, whispering back, "I know."

Finn looked at the ground, then back to Rey, her eyes asking him to continue. "I love him. I love...Poe." He sighed, both in relief and in apprehension. "I love him if I think I know what love means. I want him to be okay, and I'm worried about him. He's somewhere in the galaxy and we can't get through to him. I just want to tell him that it will be okay and he'll get home."

Rey opened her mouth to speak, but a knock on the door interrupted her. "Excuse me for interrupting, but we regained contact with Poe Dameron." Finn nearly knocked the officer over as he ran back to the contact room, Rey following closely after him. When the two reached the room, Finn stood outside the door, anxious to go in. Rey practically shoved him through the doors, where the Resistance officers, including General Organa herself, were talking to Poe.

The general saw Finn walk in, and mentioned to Poe that someone wanted to say "hi." She nodded to Finn, who walked closer to the microphone. "Hey, it's Finn," he said quietly, but loud enough for the microphone to pick it up and send it to Poe. "Finn! Hi! How are you?" Finn could tell Poe was smiling, so he smiled back even though he was quite far away. "Amazing since I know you're okay now. When are you coming back?" he answered back.

"I'll be back by tonight, will you be there?" Finn's eyes went wide, then he regained his composure and answered. "Yeah, um, yeah of course. I'll be there." The two laughed, feeling like they were in the same room instead of being lightyears away. "I should probably speak to General Organa again. I'll see you later, Finn." That was Finn's cue to give the speaking role back to General Organa. "Yeah, I'll see you later, Poe. Stay safe!"

That night couldn't have taken longer to come around. Finn still stood by the landing strip though, waiting for the pilot,  _his_ pilot to return home. Finn had convinced himself he was done with not telling Poe how he felt. Sure it took a lengthy pep talk from Rey but he was convinced nonetheless.

Suddenly, he heard the familiar roar of an X-wing engine blasting through the atmosphere. He saw the fighter come into view, landing quite close to where he was stood. He saw Poe switching off the engine inside, and after the roar turned to a low hum he started practically sprinting towards the X-wing. He saw Poe starting to climb down the ladder from the X-wing when he called out his name.

Poe turned around and smiled at Finn running towards him. Finn ran beside the X-wing, with Poe jumping down from the ladder. "Hey. You miss me?" Finn didn't speak, but he gave Poe enough of an answer.

Finn pulled him into a shy but fierce kiss, surprising the both of them. Once he got over the initial shock, Finn pulled away. The two looked into each other's eyes, passion, confusion, fear, and hope dancing all together inside. Finn cleared his throat frantically, breaking the deafening silence.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have rushed into-" Finn didn't get to finish his thought, as Poe pulled him back, except this time the kiss was eager but still slow and delicate. Finn wrapped his arms around Poe's neck, while Poe reached up and cupped Finn's cheek with his hand.

After finally breaking apart, Poe spoke first. "I'll take that as a yes?" The two laughed lightly, the calm and quiet of the night being interrupted by the two enamoured Resistance fighters.


End file.
